


You're the One

by AU Mer-Maid (neonstardust)



Series: Dork Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Care and Control, Animals, Drabble Collection, Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff? In My Fic? It's More Likely Than You Think, Is it Conceited to Tag your own Fic as Wholesome?, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/AU%20Mer-Maid
Summary: Working a volunteer job at an animal shelter can be hard work, but on days like this, Yahaba remembers it's all worthwhile.





	You're the One

Yahaba stares blankly for a long moment. This can't be real. He thinks back to the call he received at the animal control center and replays it over in his mind. Yes, this is the right park. The serene pond before him matches the description Yahaba received perfectly. But no rabid dogs run loose around the bank, and the lush trees are startlingly empty of stranded cats.

Glancing to his left, Yahaba watches a redhead double over in laughter, cackling maniacally.

Laughter, Yahaba realizes in dawning horror, he mistook for sobbing over the phone.

But that means the reason he was called here is for…

Yahaba watches the boy angrily stomp away again. Caramel hair barely hides his flaming red cheeks as, one by one, six little ducklings follow after him, quacking affectionately.

Through his laughter, the redhead wheezes out, “And you thought Semisemi was a mother hen, huh, Kenjirou?”

“Shut up, Tendou-san!” The boy whirls around and throws a volleyball at his friend, but it’s easily blocked. While he’s not moving, the ducklings all gather around Kenjirou’s feet and cuddle against his legs.

Warmth overflows in Yahaba’s chest. Pretending it’s from irritation, he finally steps forward. “Someone called animal control?” Behind him, Tendou laughs harder, tears running down his face.

“Do. Something,” Kenjirou growls.

Biting back a smile, Yahaba gently carries the ducklings one at a time back to their pond. Instantly, two swim out of the water and try to waddle back to Kenjirou, but, he dives behind his friend for safety.

Hiding his own laughter, Yahaba scoops the ducks up and sets them back with the others.

“The scary duckies are all gone now,” Tendou sings.

“Shut up, Tendou-san.” Glaring, Kenjirou collects his volleyball from where it lies forsaken by a bush, staying as far from the pond as he can, as if afraid the ducklings will spot him. Nervously, he glances at Yahaba. “…Thanks.”

Yahaba smiles. “Just be more careful from now on, Kenjirou-san.”

Watching as Kenjirou’s blush grows even brighter, dusting even his ears a light shade of pink, Yahaba suddenly understands why the ducklings liked this boy so much.


End file.
